Darkside
Darkside is a recurring vehicle in the Twisted Metal series. It is a black semi truck, driven by Mr. Ash in Twisted Metal, Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 3 and as his young self in Twisted Metal Small Brawl. And Dollface in all other appearances. Twisted Metal A massive vehicle with awesome power but slow acceleration. Driver: '''Mr. Ash '''Armor: '''5/5 '''Handling: '''1/5 '''Speed: '''1/5 '''Special Weapon: '''1/5 *Death Blast: A white hot laser beam forged in the fires of hell! Although it is quite weak, it has a cool sound effect. '''License Plate: STNSPWN Twisted Metal 2 Darkside would appear in Twisted Metal 2 as a stage boss, but the truck was dropped from the project. According to the first TM game, Darkside would be the first boss in the L.A. level. It would have had a bed for what would have been the only time in any of its appearances. Twisted Metal 3 Darkside reappears in Twisted Metal 3. He is an unplayable boss this time, though he is easily playable with a cheat device. His special is similar to Minion, both shoot a freeze missile, except Darkside launches a flame while Minion launches 3 missiles. Beware that he is tough to beat. Special Weapon: Freeze Flamethrower - Fires a freeze missile, and then spews a flamethrower to torch your car. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Darkside appears as an unlockable vehicle. The special, a powerful ram, is meant to destroy opponents in a few hits. Darkside can be Unlocked at Easy Death Oven by firing napalm on the butt of the plumber. Go under it and find Darkside's Icon. He has the best armor in the game after bosses Trapper and Piecemeal. Driver: '''Jimmy Ash '''Armor: '''10/10 '''Acceleration: '''3/10 '''Top Speed: '''8/10 '''Handling: '''4/10 '''Special Weapon: Ramming into his opponents with great force. Twisted Metal: Black Darkside was hijacked from the truck driver Dollface hitched a ride from. This armored behemoth is perfect to ram through opponents. When firing the Special Attack, Darkside accelerates to breakneck speed and crashes through anything in its way. Take note that the Special Attack can be rear-fired as well. Plus, ramming an opponent into a wall or "T-sliding" into an opponent will cause greater damage. Driver: '''Dollface '''Control: '''5/10 '''Speed: '''4/10 '''Armor: '''9/10 '''Special Weapon: '''7/10 Twisted Metal: Lost Darkside appears once again driven by Dollface. Twisted Metal (2012) '''Darkside is a returning vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012), and is still a black semi truck. The vehicle's special weapon is very similar in Twisted Metal: Black, in that Darkside will accelerate and ram into vehicles. Additionally, Darkside can use it's rear-fire to drop mines from behind the and the secondary special raises a tri-mini gun that can rotate in a 360 degree circle. A new feature found in Darkside's Primary special is labeled as "Double Turbo Slam." If you have a SIXAXIS compatible controller, you are capable of performing this. While charging at an opponent, flick the controller and then activate the Special. (Do not do both at the same time. You must activate the extra turbo boost before the special, otherwise it will not work.) This deals in between 10-30 more damage (Ranging the attack from 45 Points Damage to 120 Points Damage.) Trivia *Darkside was originally supposed to be in Twisted Metal 2 as a boss, but strangely never made it. Given Mr. Ash's storyline in 1 is similar to Minion's in 2, it can probably be assumed that he was replaced by Minion. *Darkside is the second longest of all the cars in Twisted Metal. *Darkside's special in Black is the only special that will do damage even if the attack misses. *Darkside in Twisted Metal: Black has a wrecked police car on its front bumper. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles